Too Much Information
You know how people would say "TMI" when someone says too much info? That's how I felt when I met the man who made ROBLOX. I always thought it was a dream come true. I was wrong. Apparently, David, (the man who made ROBLOX, or at least he's the CEO) had something to tell me about a certain game they were planning on making, on ROBLOX. It was a normal day on ROBLOX, I was playing ROBLOX High school, having fun. It started getting boring, so I left. I always like getting messages on ROBLOX, so I refreshed my page after leaving. I got a message, it was from "ROBLOX". The user. This made me excited, I mean, it was from ROBLOX! All it said was: "Please stop writing those stories. The stories make us look bad, so if you would, please stop writing them. We have gotten threats that our game will be shut down. Because of your stories! So please, stop writing them. From, David Baszucki" Weird message, right? Well I replied: "Look, I really love your game, but I have to keep writing my stories. I mean if people can believe my stories, shouldn't you be proud? That came out wrong... Anyway, can we maybe arrange a meeting to talk about it? Lets meet at (blank) in (blank), CA. Maybe we could meet at noon." Another reply in not too long: "I accept the meeting, how about on Saturday?" I reply: "sure" Soon enough, it was Saturday. I got to meet the CEO of ROBLOX. Our conversation was really weird. He wouldn't stop bringing up my stories. He also kept saying, "stop writing them". I had to reply every time "no". It was about 1:00, until he sighed, gave up, and handed me a VHS tape. It said on one side, "ROBLOX.VHS Missing Game". On the other side of the tape, "DO NOT WATCH" and then some blood on the corner. I drove home, and I remembered. I don't have a VHS player. So I ran to my neighbors house, they have one. And I asked to use it, the said it was okay, so I brought it to my house and watched it. The video will forever be burned in my mind. It was one of those videos that you think of at 3:00 AM when you cant sleep. It was not the ROBLOX I knew, it was much darker. I remember cringing while watching it. I don't exactly want to describe it, but I have to. When I popped it in, my TV made a weird noise. It was a lot like a buzzing noise. After a bit of this, the ROBLOX logo popped on the screen. It then skipped, I then saw the words "Missing Game. VHS". Then, I saw the words "DO NOT WATCH". But, I had to. The video started. It was a game called "Mindless Fun", and a person named "FreeLifeNoRules" from my story, "Roblox Highschool". There was a narrator saying "This is a game, we should make it. You see, you fight off Disney characters". What the hell was ROBLOX thinking? I kept watching, and after about 2 minutes of the narrator describing the game, it went to static. Cliché, right? Well, after the static, there was a picture of a 6 year old girl holding another child. The 6 year old girl had black eyes, and was wearing a purple polka dot dress. The girl with the black eyes, lets call her Sophia, was holding another girl. Lets call the girl Sophia was holding, Jordan. Sophia has the most smug ass look on her face. While Jordan didn't have a facial expression, her eyeballs were popped out. What the hell, ROBLOX? These girl looked way too familiar, like I've seen them before. I just realized, the girls I talked about, I know them. They live in my neighborhood. Anyway, I kept watching. After about 30 seconds of the picture of the 2 little girls, there was a picture of my friend "riley" or "surffergurl" being hung. Disturbing... After another 30 seconds of that photo, it was a little clip of David, the maker of ROBLOX, talking about me. Or at least my stories. Then, after talking for a while, it cut to "Mindless Fun" again. After this clip, in big bold letters it said "Too Much Information, Haha, NOT ENOUGH.". Then the tape stopped. The video was FINALLY over. It was total torture. This WAS Too Much Information. I got another message from ROBLOX saying "sorry". Then I never dared to go on ROBLOX's profile ever again. Why would they make this? I don't know. Then, after watching the tape, I went on ROBLOX, and on the front page, the first game on it was "Mindless Fun" Category:Site Based Category: Category:Videos